Outlooks
by Quill007
Summary: Each chapter features the same situation but from the different points of view of the furuba cast.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba

Outlooks

Day 1

Tohru

Dear diary, hi! Sorry I haven't written for a long time. There was a lot of excitement today...

Kyou 

Yo

Today that Rat pissed me off AGAIN (as usual). It all started when Tohru decided to make salmon rice balls for lunch. I was happily minding my own business up on the roof when suddenly...

Tohru 

...I had such a shock, I couldn't help but scream. I didn't mean to worry the others but Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun had already entered the kitchen...

Yuki 

Dear journal, we still haven't found the culprit and I guess we never will, since no one's ready to confess. Personally, I think Kyou did it. What am I talking about? Well this afternoon, Honda-san had been making rice balls. I was in my room doing homework when I heard her scream. When I reached the kitchen, Kyou was already there, trying to calm her down. I looked to my right and saw the probable cause of her distress; there was a large plate on the kitchen table with a few grains of rice and seaweed still on it. I guessed this was where the rice balls had been...

Kyou

...When I got there, her back was to me, she turned around and I saw she had a large empty plate in her hand. Man, she went crazy when she saw me standing there (I never knew it was possible for someone to bow that fast.) Her eyes filled up with tears, and she kept apologizing about how she'd ruined lunch etc. Between the time it took for me to decipher what she'd said, (I never knew it was possible for someone to speak that fast) and the time I finally decided to just try and calm her down, Yuki had already entered and managed to calm her down...

Shigure

I'm baaack. Lunch was great today, Tohru made stew. Unfortunately the rice balls she'd made earlier had mysteriously vanished...woooo spooookyyyyy...

Tohru 

...Yuki asked me what had happened so I told him I came into the kitchen, looked at the plate and found that the rice balls were...

Well, I feel bad about it, but I never finished my sentence. I didn't want them to worry about me...

Yuki 

...She trailed of, but I guessed the rest- someone had probably snitched the rice balls. It was quite obvious because the plate was empty...

Kyou

...Yuki then turned to me and asked the dumbest question I'd ever heard: Did you eat them?

I'd been out of the kitchen the whole time! Why would I even want to take the rice balls in the first place? Actually, despite me saying I didn't eat it, I think he still suspects me...

Yuki 

...If he really did it he'll probably crack after awhile anyway...

Tohru

...Actually the truth is...

Kyou

...Maybe Shigure did it...or maybe YUKI did it. For all I know, he could have a huge rice ball addiction or something and is now making like it was me who did it, when he could have a secret stash of onigiris buried in a chest underneath his secret base OO ...

Yuki 

...Hmmm then again I don't think Kyou would take them-unless, maybe he's using them to feed stray cats, maybe a whole bunch of them come up to meet him on the roof every night, maybe he's been using them to go forth and do his bidding OO...

Shigure 

...Everyone was unusually quiet today, hmmm, ah well, will probably find out why tomorrow.

Night!

Kyou

...I knew I shouldn't have watched that show on pirates...I'll ask tohru about it tomorrow, she should know what happened.

Bye.

Yuki

...I think I should go to bed now...I'll ask Honda-san about it again tomorrow.

Goodnight.

Tohru

...The truth is I forgot to cover up the rice balls, so after I came back to the kitchen (about an hour later) I found ants on the rice balls. I had such a shock, I felt so silly! How could I be so careless? Anyway, I think Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun may have misunderstood something, I'll tell everyone what happened FIRST thing tomorrow during breakfast.

Night-night

A/N: Pls R&R .


	2. Day 5

Day 5

Yuki 

Dear Journal, today Haru got in trouble at school. Momiji told us all about it during recess...

Haru

It's me again. Something funny happened at school today, actually it wasn't that funny, I got in trouble...Yeah...AND IT'S ALL THAT DOG'S FAULT, I'M GONNA MAKE HIM PAY!!!!!!!...sorry about that...

Momiji

Heyhey, Haru got in trouble with the teacher today! (that rhymes ) He didn't pass up his homework and he gave a real funny excuse. That made our teacher REAL MAD. Her face turned all red and her eyes turned real BIG. Then, she made him stand outside the class for the rest of the period...

Kyou

Yo

Man, if I were Haru I would have thought of a better excuse than 'it got eaten by a dog' That's one of the most cliché excuses EVER. Anyway, he seemed to treat it like a big joke, when Momiji told us about it he just shrugged...

Haru

...What else could I have said? It's the truth...though I could have lied... no, the truth's the best...she thinks I lied anyway though...but I told the truth...

Shigure

Today I suffered from indigestion...

Yuki

...Trust Haru to leave his homework at our house, we searched all over the place but we couldn't find it. Haru's said it's ok. I saw him discussing something with Shigure, hmmm...

Goodnight

Kyou

...Actually I'm beginning to suspect that Haru was telling the truth. I mean, the same day Haru was at the house, Shigure had been having a cold and had transformed. Haru had asked him to check over his homework (which was a composition...I think it was about research on gourmet dishes around the world). Today, Shigure's suffering from indigestion- I think he ate Haru's homework.

Woah, if he did, talk about desperate, he must have been really ill to eat Haru's essay. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...funny...

Night.

Shigure

...I was HUNGRY -I have to say that Haru has potential to be a writer, the food was described in such ...avid ...detail... I could see the food; I could smell the food, I COULD TASTE THE FOOD!!!!...Note to self, slip blanket into laundry basket before anyone notices bite marks and patches of slobber. URGH...stomach pains...again...

ahh I feel better, Tohru-chan made tea for me, I'm sipping it now as I write this, ah well, time to sleep.

Night-night

Momiji

...In all the cartoons I see, steam comes out of the person's ears when they're really angry, I think it'd be real cool to see that in real life. OK! I'm going to make the teacher so MAD tomorrow; she'll be blowing more steam than a volcano!!

Tralala, nightynight.

Haru

...Well, now I have to sleep...or I could play the Internet, or make prank calls, OR SCHEME A PRANK ON THAT DOG!!...er I think I'll sleep...BORING ...ZZZzzzz...I'M NOT SLEEPY!...

This is Haru signing out.

A/N: Please R&R


	3. Day 11

Disclaimer: Furuba isn't mine.

**Day 15**

Haru

It's me again. Today is a very busy day. Everyone is working hard to prepare Hiro's birthday party. I'll just be there for the cake…

Hiro

My name is Hiro. I'm only writing in this coz my stupid teacher asked me too. Why does she call it a diary? Isn't a diary meant for one's secret thoughts? Why does she want to read it? Why can't she mind her own business?I don't care what my teacher says, I'm calling you a journal. Don't only girls call it a diary? …

Ayame

Hello Wonderful DIARY!!! It's me, Wonderful AYAME here to write some profound thoughts to brighten your day.

Today is Hiro-kun's birthday, and I'm making this realllly cute outfit for him. It's got little sheep all over it and it is a MASTERPIECE, I'm sure he'll love it!!!!....

Hiro

I've just woken up so there's nothing much to report.Okay...how about this: I'm thirsty.

Haru

We're supposed to be going over now to give him a surprise. I'm thinking while everyone is busy congratulating him, I'll nab the cake then…

Hiro

I keep thinking there's something important happening today but I can't remember what…

Momiji

Lalala, it's me Momiji (that rhymes)!!!!

Today is Hiro-Chan's birthday! I can't wait! We're gonna play games and have cake and ice-cream!!! I'm sure Hiro is real excited…

Hiro

Oh yeah, today's my birthday.

Haru

If everything goes according to plan I can have my cake and eat it too. HAHAHA…pun…cake…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Ouch…I just bumped my head into the wall. Oh hey, looks like someone was writing in here, looks kinda like my handwriting…oh well gotta go now. I'm supposed to be meeting the other's to surprise Hiro today- It's his birthday.

This is Haru signing out.

Tohru

Dear diary, Everyone is here preparing to surprise Hiro. Kisa-chan is going now with Kagura to bring him here. He's going to love it. Haru just arrived and we're all making the last few adjustments. I saw the outfit Ayame made for Hiro, it's adorable : ) .

I have to go now.

Bye Bye, Tohru.

Hiro

I sense a disturbance in the force.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please R&R : )


	4. Day 12

Day 12

Haru

It's me again. Something weird happened yesterday during Hiro's birthday party…

Kyou

Yo

Man, talk about screwed up. Would you believe Haru actually tried to steal Hiro's birthday cake? I mean we know it wasn't Black Haru because…

Yuki

Dear Journal, Haru was acting very peculiar yesterday. I mean, I'm sure he was white that time he tried to steal the cake. He didn't try picking a fight with Kyou after all…

Kyou

…and he always wants to fight me when he's black, so he must've been white. It took me, yuki _and_ Kagura to get him to finally quit making attempts to steal the stupid cake…

Haru

…whatever happened, everyone is really mad at me…

Kagura

My dearest diary. I'm sooo sorry about –accidentaly- ripping your pages to shreds yesterday. You see, Haru-kun was being irritating yesterday. I have no idea what got into him. I mean, when he is in his black side it's excusable but he was white then so that makes it not excusable…

Yuki

He couldn't have been black could he?

Kyou

There was that one time when he started cackling maniacally…

Haru

…all I know is that I feel really full, like I ate a whole cake…

Kagura

…we thought we'd managed to control him by late afternoon, so we went out to eat the melons Momiji-kun had brought…

Yuki

Haru said he didn't want to play, and he seemed normal enough, so we left him with the cake…

Kyou

Actually I saw him grinning as we left the room…

Kagura

…when we got back, the cake was GONE! Haru was sitting there licking his fingers and humming to himself, I tell you when I saw that I just-

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dearest Diary, I'm sorry for ripping out your page again. Anyway, Haru-kun was just really out of character yesterday, and I think I'll stop now before I rip out anymore of your precious pages.

Sweet dreams, Kagura.

Kyou

Come to think of it, maybe he was Black…

Yuki

But he TOLD us he was White…

Kyou

Shit.

Yuki

Oh…

Kyou

Whatever.

Night.

Yuki

_sigh_

Goodnight

Haru

I think I must have been Black then, but why would they think I was White? Oh well.

This is Haru signing out.

A/N: Please RR : )


	5. Day 16

Day 15

Kisa

Dear Diary, My name is Sohma Kisa and I'm 14 years old. Today I went to the park.Actually I wanted to go with Hiro-kun but he wasn't home and I was running out of time, so I went on my own…

Hiro

I went to Kisa's house but her mom told me she'd left for the park…

Kisa

I love walking in the park, it is very peaceful...

Hiro

I went to the park and saw her strolling down the path. I called her but she didn't hear me...

Kisa

I thought I heard someone calling my name, but when I turned around, there was no one there…

Hiro

I called her again, but just as she turned her head I tripped and fell…

Kisa

I saw an ice-cream truck and went to get some ice-cream...

Hiro

She headed towards the ice-cream truck, I quickly ran towards her...

Kisa

I realized I'd left my wallet behind so I continued on my way...

Hiro

Is she avoiding me or something? The minute I reach the truck she walks off...

Kisa

Actually I haven't seen much of the others because I've been really busy with a project at school...

Hiro

Actually, I haven't seen her for a while…maybe she IS avoiding me...

Kisa

I hope Hiro doesn't think I'm avoiding him or anything…

Hiro

No, she can't be avoiding me, it's not like I've done anything to make her mad…'cept for that time Haru at my cake…I called him a stuffed cow...but actually you have to admit with all that cake he looked a lot like one…ARGH

Kisa

I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him, it was mean for him to call Haru-san a stuffed cow, but then again, Haru-san did eat his birthday cake…

Hiro

Maybe I should call her...

Kisa

He hasn't called me all day...

Hiro

But what if she IS mad?...

Kisa

Oh well, it's too late to call him now. I'll call him tomorrow and maybe Tohru-chan too. We could have a picnic. : )

Hiro

ARGH.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: RR pls : )


	6. Day 25

Day 25

Hatori

It's been a few days since I've started writing in this. Shigure came byand gave me the idea to start a journal. I think it was that day he came to pick up digestion pills. sigh why am I surrounded by weirdos? Sure we have some of our animal traits, but come on! Eating homework? Well weirdness aside, Shigure was right when he said this would help me, I can never 'vent' as much normally, with a journal, I can read and smile at my 'vents', maybe laugh about them later...

Shigure

Hi! it's me , Shigure!

Okay, anyway I finally managed to convince Hari to start a journal...

Hatori

I guess you can say I'm pretty lucky, the fact that Shigure can think about my stress is a nice gesture...

Shigure

He was pretty suspicious at first, honestly, it's like he doesn't trust me...

Hatori

Actually, I used to keep a journal whenI was younger, I stopped because I found out that Ayame and Shigure were frequently reading it behind my back...

Shigure

It's not like I'm going to read it...

Hatori

Anyway, if he plans to read it, it's not going to be as easy. Once bitten twice shy, I'm keeping you under lock and key, and I'm keeping the key under lock and key, and _that _key will be with me...

Shigure

Ayame tells me that he's kept it really safe this time anyway...

Hatori

Hmmm

I guess I shouldn't be so suspicious, we're adults now, so I'm sure they've outgrown that phase by now...

I think.

sigh

Shigure

Operation 'sneakpassdragon,hidingjournal' begins next week.

Bye!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	7. Mission impossible

Day 30

Shigure

We have managed to infiltrate the base. Hatori is out. Now is the opportune moment.

Due to the importance of this mission,I have decided to keep a log of the process. Wish me luck...

_Hello my name is Ayame! I want to write toooo WHEEEEEEEEE!_

(cough) Aya is here with me acting as look out. We have exactly half an hour before Hatori gets back.

_Hello! I ayame am the great mastermind behind this whole plan as it was I who discovered where Hatori keeps his diary and it was I who discovered that a simple needle could easily trip the lock and-_

It is currently I who is risking my life trying to open this stupid lock. I think I should get some credit too Aya!

_ofcourse ofcourse, as I am so considerate i-_

It's open it's open!

hmmm let's see...

Can you believe hatori actually predicted we would this? Doesn't he trust us?

_but he didn't predict that I, the amazing Ayame, would manage to open the lock with a simple needle!_

...Do you hear that? Ayame how long has it been?

_half an hour!_

shhhhh! I think -I think he's BACK

_dun dun dunnnnnnn_

Aya this is no time to fool around! If he finds us we're dead!

Abort mission abort mission! Call an ambulance! Call a doctor!

_i think he's coming up the stairs..._

To whoever reads this, you alone will know about the sad demise of Ayame and Shigure Sohma,

FAIR THEE WELL

_he's opening the door..._

Maybe if we stay very still he won't see us...

_nope. didn't work._

This will be my last entry, he's coming right towards us, Hatori Sohma.

Mission Failed.

Hatori

They read my diary again.I can't believe it. I thought they were over that mental state.

What did I do to them? I let them go, I have reached a level of maturity that does not require me to take revenge at such petty things.

Shigure

Hatori said that since we like messing with his stuff so much, we could help tidy and arrange his files, then we could clean his study thrice a week for a month.

(sigh)

Goodnight.


End file.
